fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Author Interviews/User:SuldreenSong
THIS SEGMENT OF THE WIKI IS CURRENTLY A WIP. If you have any questions for this author, please direct yourself to the main page. THIS SEGMENT OF THE WIKI IS CURRENTLY A WIP. What inspired you to make the characters you write about today? Two words: Noticing and books. By that I mean, that each and everyones surroundings are surrounding by things happening. On the other side of the world something tragic could've happened, maybe just across your area, while your having an amazing day. Just look at a random person on a street (someone you don't know preferably) and look at what their wearing, how they walk, what they do with their hands, if you talk to them how they talk, even in a matter of seconds you can get a general idea of who they are. Sure you don't know everything about them, but really it's not humanely possible to know everything about someone. It's not even humanely possible to know everything about yourself (Okay where have I brought this?). So, if you live somewhere near a cafe, go in it. Remember what everyone's wearing, remember dialogue, eye color, etc. And then write a story. Or look at a picture, you'll only get what you see from it. It's all you get. And then write a story. In the school year, I averaged a total of 2,000 pages a week (surprisingly I don't read as much in Summer), and styles influenced my characters, and helped me shape their dialogue. Subconsciously many of my characters are somewhat like others I've read about. What is one thing you would say to other writers as tips? Write That's the only advice I would give. Let your hand move across a page. Feel it glide across keys on a device. No matter what you think about your writing, no matter what you may be going through give yourself time to jot down your ideas. Regardless of whether you write for yourself or others, regardless of everything, write. I know this question says writers, but I'm just going to say to all artists in general, your skill tells a story. So tell it. And if you show it to the world, most often it will be worth it. What is your thought process when you first get an idea for a book/character? A.) Forget, and then magically remember it. B.) Just remember it. I know...terrible processes....Do not take my advice here....I usually I guess just magically remember it as I wake up, even if I had it the night before, or something.... Describe what other writers should do if they want to write a book, but don't really know where to start or whether other people will like their writing. ' ''Write I said this before and I will say it again. Slowly warm-ups could become books. Slowly your style will grow and evolve. And if other people end up don't liking it, well if then they hopefully will give you input, or maybe it's just not their type of book, maybe they're just jealous. Does it matter? No. You can't please everyone, so don't give yourself unrealistic expectations. I don't mean to be a downer, but someone will always dislike it for their own reasons. But that's not your problem. Some people will always enjoy it, and if you enjoy it, your joy will be transmitted to them as well. Just write '''What Hogwarts (Harry Potter) houses would you put your characters in? Ainara Gryffindor (Don't read into this) Jaelyn-Slytherin Mirielle- Hufflepuff? (I need to develop her character in TSotF) Protagonist from splinters- To be revealed when I feel like it Will any of your characters unlock more powers in the future? *sighs* Why is this a question? Why would I tell you any of my plans in general? I just mean, are you looking for spoilers? Do you plan on writing any more stories in the future? Yes When was the last time you felt like punching one of your characters? Who was it and why? Punching...hmmmm....It might have not been a fanfic on here....It's hard to say Who out of your characters, do you think would be most likely to pick a fight with someone and lose? The anonymous protagonist from Splinters might be the one to pick a fight....Not sure she would lose though. From least to greatest, who do you as has the shortest temper? Mirielle Jaelyn Ainara What Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson) cabins would your characters be in? I wasn't the biggest PJO/HoO fan (don't kill me), but here goes....Wait nevermind I'll add this later. Sorry. If you were to describe your characters with one word, what would those words be? Jaelyn-masked Ainara-rage The anonymous protagonist from Splinters-PiecesCategory:Author Interviews